imatrixfandomcom-20200214-history
Color
In Shyamalyn's mystery thriller, The Village , the use of color plays an important role in emphasizing themisconception of evil's presence in society through the use of bland tones, the horrid bad color, and the safe color showing the skewed beliefs of the residents of The Village representing how a life that is dull and boring cannot cover the vibrant evils of the worlds and eventually the truth will out. For the most part the colors presented in the film remain more neutrals and bland. They are soft colors of tans and creams mixed with browns and an array of soft earthy tones. The colors reprent the ordinary lives the people of the Village live and the colors are an extreme emphasis the mediocre and futile lifestyle. The colors emphasize the mood and the setting, a dreary town where the people live but they are not truly living. They go by day after day finding joy in the tiresome things such as chores and meetings rather than exploring and discovering new thoughts and ideas. The only sort of abnormality that is present in the town is the fear of the brutal creatures referred to as "those we do not speak of" that continually taught the town and plant fear in the hearts of the people. The people of the Village do not leave the shelter of their quaint village for fear that the unspeakables will butcher their families and rip their flesh. The creatures wear red cloaks, the first sign of a blunt color that shines brightly piercing the eyes because of it's bold authority amongst the plain and monotonous colors.the red color worn by the creatures of the wood is an unspoken fear referred to as "the bad clor" and never simply "red" the red represnts the intense fear and horror the creatures represent in The Village. The only other bright and bold color appears when ivy embarks on her journey and wears the glowing sunshine yellow cloak that is the "safe color" of the town.This bright and illuminating yellow cloak signifies peace and hope for the Village and more importantly Lucius's life. This is significant because the latin root of the name Lucius translates to "light" this is a great way to show Ivy's cloak and signify hope for the Village. Ivy also has the perception to sense color or an aura from different people, which is a gift due to her lack of sight. She never specifically states that Lucius's aura is the color yellow but based on the color of her cloak and the Latin root of Lucius's name it seems just to claim that yellow was Lucius's color and yellow represented all hope and drive for Ivy's task. The two colors-red and yellow, signify the horror and the hope that is present in the Village. The Elders created the village to get away from evil of society in the towns and keep innocence and purity but they discovered that innocence cannot always be kept, evil in a sleeping bear, when woken it is prominent. Works Cited Adkins, Jason. "The Village (Philosophical Films)." The Village (Philosophical Films). Philosophical Films, 2004. Web. 24 Jan. 2013. Bolts, Douglas. "Village, The - Fun Facts and Information." Village, The - Fun Facts and Information. Funfacts.com, 2004. Web. 24 Jan. 2013. IMDb. "The Village." IMDb. IMDb.com, 30 July 2004. Web. 24 Jan. 2013. Spicciati, Scott. "The Village Movie Review." AGGRESSIVE-VOICE.COM. Watchdog Analysis, 2004. Web. 24 Jan. 2013.